


A Finite Amount of Hair

by illgiveyouallofme



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just tooth-rotting fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgiveyouallofme/pseuds/illgiveyouallofme
Summary: Silver likes to get his way.





	A Finite Amount of Hair

“You should grow your hair back.” 

Silver lounged beside him, absentmindedly rubbing his hand along Flint’s thigh. 

“I can’t,” he said in reply. 

“Why not?” 

“Because there’s only a finite amount of hair in the world. And about ninety-five percent of it is on your head.” 

He shouldn’t have said that. He should not have said that. Because the next morning, Silver strolled into their room, looking entirely too much like the little shit he’d been when they first met. He’d gotten rid of his beard, as well as about six inches of his hair. James silently mourned the loss of those glorious curls. 

“What have you done?” He asked. Growled, really, but still. It was well-deserved. 

“Now you can grow your hair back,” said the Shit. 

“You’re insufferable,” Flint sighed. 

“But you love me.”

“I do,” Flint said, turning away to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m at work and this just ... happened. Inspired by this AU by @solomonlittle on tumblr: https://solomonlittle.tumblr.com/post/144116698867/silverflint-au-james-finally-takes-silver-with
> 
> Find me on tumblr crying over gay pirate babies at Illgiveyouallofme


End file.
